High
by Baka Deshis
Summary: Sakura fainted reaching for her bag, her body was shaking and bubbles were coming out of her mouth, white, foamy bubbles. Tomoyo stared at her best friend on the floor her eyes were wide open with fear. “Sakura”, she managed to say in a whisper, “SAKURA!”


BD#1: hey, this is my first fic, after my computer lost all its data, yeah, it did… and guess what, all the stories I've written is all gone, so no, I don't think you'll be getting more updates from those stories…

BD#2: announcement of R.I.P. fanfics, at least temporarily, Mon'll find a time to do it, right?

BD#1: I'll try…

BD#2: R.I.P:

**Second Impressions: Where My Loyalties Lie** Romance-SoujirouMisao-Sequel to First Impressions-Monica-3 Chapters-Incomplete

**Me, My Boss, and His Brother** Romace-SoujirouMisao-Alternate Universe-Monica-2 Chapters-Incomplete

**Lost and Found: Boy at the Mall** Romance-SakuraSyaoran EriolTomoyo-Monica-3 Chapters-Incomplete

**Ransom, Death or Love** Romance-DracoHermione-Monica-5 Chapters-Incomplete

BD#1: that's the news for today's chapter, enjoy our newest one-shot! A bit cliché but we happen to have writer's block... Here's our newest fic…

Both BDs: HIGH!

Pairing(s) : sakuraxsyaoran eriolxtomoyo

Location: Los Angeles

Disclaimer: CLAMP

-----------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

The moon hung lowly above the city's street lights as Sakura's gaze fused in confusion, her eyes looked past her dark car window. She sighed and looked back at the back seat of her car, rolls and rolls of movie tapes. She stared at them for a while and suddenly fixed her gaze on something, a tall silver thing. She smiled but kept what she had in mind to herself, she was lost in thoughts.

Somewhere half a meter in front of where Sakura and Tomoyo was sitting sat Eriol and Syaoran. They were both as tired as Sakura and Tomoyo was, but there was sort of no hope, their project was a big one, but there was no idea they could fish out of their brains.

"Hey", Syaoran suddenly exclaimed.

The whole car looked at him, as if hoping he would just shout out loud a good idea.

"Can we stop there?" he asked, pointing at a McDonalds outside the window.

"Sure, I'm hungry too", Eriol said as he stopped the car and parked it under a street light.

The girls hurried out as their boots crashed with the ankle-deep snow, it was the 23rd of January, and their project in due in 2 weeks. But all they had in mind now is to get some food and get back to their cozy and warm apartments rather than staying out here late night with empty stomachs. But they never really minded, being a student from Asia is hard, especially in the expensive and complex filming college they're in.

Sakura and Tomoyo entered the restaurant first; they entered the warm and bright place and went straight onto a table. Syaoran sat down and gave Eriol the money.

"I want a cheese burger", he said, wiping his sadly-a-bit-pink nose.

Eriol just nodded and turned to Sakura and Tomoyo, who ordered 2 fish-o-fillets and 1 big strawberry milkshake. He grabbed a camera out of his bag, turned it on and took a shot; he put it onto the table and strode off to order their food.

Eriol stood in the line as Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran chatted happily among the table, inside and recorded by the camera's lenses as they look at it and talk like they're some movie star to it.

"Syaoran", Sakura tugged his sleeve and asked softly, "How much money do we have left this month?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow and said, "About enough, I guess"

"Oh ok', Sakura said and went back to staring at the clock. She yawned.

-------------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------

Sakura's P.O.V.

Argh, sometimes I hate it here, no money, no time to sleep, no family, and its winter. And oh my god the projects…

And I have a sore throat, my voice is croaking and my head is spinning.

I feel so heavy…

Eriol came back with our food; I immediately swiped my burger and opened the wrapper.

Eriol laughed at me, hey, I'm so hungry I can die.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" I tried to say, but nothing more than a croaked whisper came to my mouth, a whisper no body heard.

Ugh, my head's so heavy, I better eat now.

I took a bite of my warm and nice fish-o-fillet.

Yum. My first warm and decent, well, not that decent food today. In fact, it's my first warm and decent food this week, it's a Monday.

And it's 10 pm at night.

I'm so dizzy, I need food.

I finished off my burger and slurped off half of the milkshake, the other's half finished, of course, courtesy to Tomoyo Daidouji.

I feel so much dizzier than before, and I have a tummy ache. Hey, why is everything getting blurry?

It feels so light.

Ugh, the pain, my head, my chest is in pain.

I reached for my bag.

I need them, now; my head seems to be ripping apart.

Syaoran? How come I can't see you anymore?

Huh? How come everything's so dark…?

Where are they, I need those pills!

Help! Someone! I feel so dizzy!

"Tomoyo..." I tried to whisper, "I need it"

Tomoyo, I can't see you.

It's so blurry. Ooh, I feel like I'm flying.

I can't see anything, my head… Where's my bag?

My heart's being stabbed by a thousand arrows.

Help me…

Someone… It hurts so much.

--------------------------------------------End of P.O.V. ----------------------------------------------

Sakura fainted reaching for her bag, her body was shaking and bubbles were coming out of her mouth, white, foamy bubbles.

Tomoyo stared at her best friend on the floor; her eyes were wide open with fear.

"Sakura", she managed to say in a whisper, "SAKURA!"

Tomoyo was screaming frantically, at this moment, practically everyone in the restaurant were looking at them wide eyed, well, not exactly looking at them, but looking at Sakura.

Some of the restaurant staff rushed to help but Syaoran held Sakura and lifted her up in his arms.

"Eriol, call the ambulance", he screamed at the frozen Eriol beside him.

Eriol, who was woken up from the shock immediately reached for his phone and called the hospital number with trembling hands.

It was a mess, Syaoran was holding the shaking Sakura worriedly, his eyes were filled with concern and Tomoyo was sitting beside Sakura, crying her eyes out and screaming her name every few seconds.

The ambulance came in immediate notice, which is, 5 minutes.

The white-uniformed nurses rushed into the hospital pushing a bed with Sakura in it, she was brought to a room. A tall scary looking doctor entered.

He did the usual check up on Sakura and took a deep breath; he seemed to be very worried. He stood there as if he was thinking and as if he knew the answer he looked up and asked Tomoyo a very strange question.

"Does this young lady", he said, pointing at Sakura, "Suffered any stress lately? Any bad grades or any bad incidents"

Tomoyo looked at him, "No sir, not that I know of, her brother did pass away, but that was 2 years ago, and she seemed fine on her won. But now she lives with us"

"I see", he said, rubbing his chin "Does she take any pills or daily medicines?"

Tomoyo frowned, "I don't think so sir, not that I know of"

He looked at Sakura again and began questioning Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol.

"You told the nurse she fainted reaching for her bag?" he asked the trembling Tomoyo.

"Yes sir, she did sir, and she had nothing to eat yet today", Tomoyo said, her puffy eyes began to cry again as Eriol hugged her and tried to shush her.

"May I see her bag Ms…?"

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji", Tomoyo quickly cut in as she handed Sakura bag to the doctor.

The doctor opened Sakura's hand bag and started spilling all the things in it to the table.

He went through the things inside the bag. Lipstick, make up, compact powders, mirror, a cell phone, a wallet, photos, an ID card and a plastic of white round pills.

He held it up and asked the three of them "Have any of you any idea what this is?"

"No sir, I've never seen it before", Tomoyo shook her head.

"I don't think so" Eriol and Syaoran said in unison.

The doctor sighed and said "I'm sorry, looks like your friend here, is on drugs"

Tomoyo fainted that moment straight as Eriol caught her from behind.

"But… but…" Syaoran mumbled, "Will she be alright?"

"Maybe, God's the judge, with a miracle, she might be normal again, but there's no telling if she might live or die" The doctor said reassuringly.

"But", he added, "She must go to the rehabilitation straight off the hospital if she revives, understood?"

Syaoran nodded his head vigorously.

"Take care of her, and take care of yourself, I don't want to see this again", the doctor said, nodding to Syaoran, Eriol and the fainted Tomoyo.

Syaoran sat beside Sakura's bed, gawking at the pulse-thingy. Sakura's pulse, according to the nurse was a bit abnormal; her brain activity was lower that normal, there might be brain damage.

"Oh Sakura", he sighed sadly, "How did you get into this?"

Eriol put Tomoyo down on the sofa and sat on the floor in front of it, as if guarding Tomoyo away.

The doctor stood there, and turned to exit the room but Syaoran cut his way.

"Doctor", Syaoran said, his head bent down,"What do you think have caused Sakura to… to…'

"Stress, maybe, as you said, her brother's death"

"Then you mean it might have been going on for a long time?" Syaoran asked his eyes wide.

The doctor shrugged and said "Maybe, but who knows, she'll survive, I hope she will, take care" and he left the room.

Syaoran sat down again, thinking about Sakura. Time passed beyond his notice, it was almost morning when he fell asleep beside Sakura's bed, still watching Sakura as if she'd get stolen.

He was awakened by the sound of nurses rushing into the room, the tall doctor once again stood beside him.

He looked around the busy room, the nurses running around frantically and the doctor checking her pulse.

The white room was whiter with the presence of the nurses and the doctors, and Tomoyo's mother was there too, sitting beside Tomoyo, covering her sobbing face with an also white handkerchief.

Tomoyo was looking at Sakura desperately, she was crying, and Eriol's head was bent down in distress.

"What's going on?" he looked up at the doctor.

"Her pulse is weakening, she might fall into a coma, or big chance that she might, she might", he looked down "I'm sorry, it wasn't a usual over dose, it was a poisoning, she's been using this for quite some time it damaged some of her systems, and my hope is she will recover normally, but only a miracle would let that happen"

Syaoran was in a state of shock now.

He was crying, his shoulders were shaking, suddenly, he grabbed the doctor's sleeves, "What can we do?" he asked, "What can we do!"

The doctor looked at him as he suddenly started laughing like crazy, tears bursting out of his eyes and ran out of the room.

Syaoran ran and found a taxi; he rushed to their apartment and started writing a note.

"Dear Tomoyo, Eriol and my dear Sakura,

I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry

I can't accept the darn reality, if she dies, if she lives, I don't know what to do, my mind is blurred. I don't know if you'll live or die, so I decided to go and if you'll go I'll go with you, and if you don't I'll go first to watch over you. It's better to burn out than to fade away. So, goodbye Sakura, I love you too much than to see you die, I don't want to see you suffer. Good bye

Love,

Syaoran"

He ran out after leaving the note on a table and found another taxi, which driver carried him to the countryside. He ran through the thick woods, crossed the river and reached a cliff at nightfall.

He looked back.

"I'm sorry Sakura", he said, and he looked up, "I'm sorry! I love you!" he said up to the stars and the moon, "Did you hear that? I love you! Tell her I love her".

"Sakura, I love you! I'm sorry I have to leave you; I'm leaving you for you! Eriol, you're my best friend, I'm sorry, Tomoyo, you've been a great friend, take care of Sakura for me! I love her! Moon, tell her I love her!"

With his last words, he jumped off, his figure seen as barely a dark shadow falling at 25kp/h down the cliff and hitting the stream with a small splash, scaring away the birds.

------------------------------2 Hours Later, Apartment-----------------------------------------------

Eriol and Tomoyo came home after the doctor assured them Sakura would be watched over night and day with the supervision of a professional and trustable nurse.

The door slammed closed and Eriol walked behind Tomoyo to the wood dominated living room.

"Syaoran?" he called, "You there man?"

No one answered. The once lively apartment was now empty and hollow, as if been left for years. Tomoyo flicked on the light.

She went straight for the kitchen when she noticed a paper on the kitchen table.

She went to take it and read it; she fell to her knees as she called Eriol. He rushed in and asked her what's wrong, so Tomoyo showed him the letter, the suicide letter Syaoran left for them.

"How are we going to tell Sakura about this?", he asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo didn't reply, she only continued crying in his arms.

---------------------------------------------Tomoyo's P.O.V. -----------------------------------------

But…

The doctor said Sakura will be fine, test results showed that.

Oh Syaoran, if only you stayed a while you'll know she'll be fine…

Now everything's too late…

-----------------------------------------End of P.O.V. -------------------------------------------------

---------------------------1 week later, somewhere in shores of California-----------------------

"Hey, Yamazaki, come quick!", a girl shouted as she dragged a boys body up shore.

Yamazaki came rushing, "What is it?"

They stared at the brown haired boy.

"Is he alive?" she asked.

"I don't know Chiharu, let's bring him into the house first", Yamazaki said.

And so the boy was dragged to their house, where he was laid down on a mattress.

An hour later, he woke up from his unconsciousness and his first sight was Yamazaki, sitting in front of him.

"Oh, you're awake", Yamazaki said, "Chiharu! The boy's awake"

Chiharu rushed in.

" Where am I? Who are you? Am I in heaven yet?", Syaoran asked, weary.

'No kid, you're in California", Chiharu said, laughing.

"Oh, so I'm alive", Syaoran mumbled.

"What's your name kid?", Yamazaki asked him, smiling.

'Syaoran, Li Syaoran", he said, "Thank you for saving me, and you are?"

"I'm Chiharu, this is my husband Yamazaki", Chiharu said.

"Nice to meet you", Syaoran said.

"Where do you live?", Chiharu asked.

"Wherever that is, I don't want to get back there', Syaoran said, remembering Sakura.

"That's alright, then, you can stay with us", Yamazaki said.

"Are you sure?", Syaoran asked.

Yamazaki and Chiharu nodded.

'Thank You", Syaoran said, "Thank you very very much, I can't tell how much I appreciate your help"

"What happened anyway?", Chiharu asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Syaoran hesitated, but then he told her anyway, about college, about Sakura and about the doctor's diagnosis. So Syaoran stayed with them.

-------------------------2 Months Later, Los Angeles-----------------------------------------------

The room was blurry and strange in Sakura's view, she stirred up and her hand knocked Tomoyo, who was asleep on the chair beside her bed.

Tomoyo was awakened immediately and when she saw Sakura awake and sitting on her bed, she couldn't help to squeal and hug Sakura.

"Hey! Hey", Sakura screamed, almost falling off her bed, "Where am I? What happened?"

Tomoyo's squeal had woke Eriol up and he was just as excited when he saw Sakura up , awake and alright.

"You're in the hospital", Tomoyo said to Sakura as she shifted on her chair, "You've been in coma for almost 3 months since the drug incident!"

Her face turned dark.

"Why didn't you tell me Sakura? Why? Why did you use drugs?', Tomoyo asked Sakura, she was crying again.

Sakura was silent, she didn't know what to say.

Eriol came up and held Tomoyo's hand, 'It's okay, and at least you're alright now"

Sakura sighed and smiled, but then she raised an eyebrow, "Where's Syaoran?"

This time, Eriol had nothing to say.

"He", Tomoyo said, "He uh…"

'Oh yeah, he had to go last week on an important trip somewhere outside the town, he said it was about money or something, he really had to go because his father forced him to but he'll be back around the end of next month', Tomoyo said, creating a story out of nowhere.

"Oh.." was all Sakura could say.

Eriol stood up and went out of the room to get the doctor. After a few check up and a few test, Sakura was declared healthy and she was let out in the condition of not using drugs again and under tight supervision from Tomoyo and Eriol, who had went to dozens of drug rehab seminars to find out more about how to take care of Sakura.

They went to a famous restaurant to celebrate Sakura's recovery, and because it was really special, they went to the restaurant that served Japanese cuisine because Sakura's from Japan.

2 weeks later, Sakura found a job, a part-time job in the drug rehab center and her job was to encourage the users to stop using drugs.

"Sakura", Tomoyo said one day when she picked her up from the rehab center, "We decided you might want to take a break, and guess what, we're going for a holiday"

"Where?", Sakura asked, excited.

"Courtesy of Eriol, we're going to his private beach, 134 kilometers from the bustling town of Los Angeles", Tomoyo said, "There's his huge mansion, some woods, a beach and a small farm, and in the woods, there's even people, even though it's illegal to build houses in other people's estate but Eriol's family just lets them"

Eriol only laughed and nodded.

Sakura squealed and asked when they were going.

"This weekend", Eriol said, "Pack your clothes, we're off tomorrow'

"Thanks guys, you guys are the best, too bad Syaoran's not coming, I really miss him", Sakura smiled.

'After all, it's all we could do", Tomoyo said, 'Since Syaoran's gone and everything, I'm sorry Sakura"

But she kept the last part to herself.

----------------------------------------------Saturday 12 AM------------------------------------------

"Finally, we're here", Sakura stretched up after the 2 hour journey.

Eriol's maids helped unload their baggage and they went to the terrace for lunch, the terrace was looking over to the sea and it was a beautiful, sunny day.

That day they spent the whole day on the white sands of the beach, until night came.

The next day, they woke up early at 8 am and had breakfast.

"I wish Syaoran was here', Sakura said as they were having breakfast.

Eriol coughed and choked on his tea while Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura laughed to and slowly began to forget the whole Syaoran thing.

'Oh Sakura, when can we tell you he's gone…", Tomoyo thought to herself.

They played Frisbee with Eriol's dog.

His dog was a golden retriever and it was half as tall as Sakura, actually just almost as tall as her when it stood on its two back legs. Its name's Madison, and Tomoyo named her.

One time, the Frisbee flew too high and crashed somewhere in the woods.

'I'll get it", Sakura said as she ran after the Frisbee.

Madison ran after Sakura, barking as it ran.

Sakura entered the woods.

--------------------------------------------Sakura's P.O.V. -------------------------------------------

Okay, it went right there.

I'm going straight.

"Madison, find the Frisbee, find it, good girl", I said as I followed Madison.

Madison stopped in front of a small house and barked. A dark haired man went out of the house.

"Hello there miss, is this yours?", he asked when he saw me, holding up Eriol's Frisbee.

I nodded.

I stepped forward to get it as he held it out for me to take.

I smiled, took it and ran as I look back and said thank you out loud.

---------------------------------------------------End of P.O.V. ---------------------------------------

"Yamazaki-san", Syaoran came out.

"Yeah?"

"I could've sworn I heard Sakura said thank you back then", he said, then he laughed solemnly.

"What does she look like?", Yamazaki asked.

"Honey brown hair, emerald eyes", Syaoran said.

Yamazaki stood there, laughing.

"Go get her, I think that's her", he said.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Just go check", he said, pointing to the direction where Sakura left off.

Syaoran went after the mysterious girl and disappeared behind the trees.

Yamazaki shook his head, "Good luck"

And he went in his house.

-----------------------------------------Sakura's place-------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now, where am I?", she asked.

"I'm lost, Madison, find your way out", she said pleadingly to the confused Madison.

She walked back to where the small house was, in case she could ask for directions.

"Ouch…", she said when she fell bumping to something.

That something, or someone was also on the ground saying sorry until Sakura opened her eyes.

"Syaoran?", Sakura said, not believing her eyes.

"Huh?", Syaoran asked, opening his eyes and standing up.

"Syaoran, is that you?", Sakura asked.

"Sakura?"

"But, Eriol and Tomoyo said you were on a trip out of town", Sakura said, " How could they have lied to me?"

"I wasn't, i…", Syaoran stuttered.

"I heard the doctor said you had small chances, and that you were probably just going to die, so I got depressed and I tried to kill myself", he finally said, "I jumped off a cliff and got drifted along, I was found here and pulled ashore by the guy that lived in that small house"

Sakura stood still, she was silent.

"So… I'm alright", she said softly and took Syaoran's hand, "Let's go back to Eriol's, they're probably looking for me now"

"Alright", he said as he held her hand tight, as he knew he found his love, safe and sound.

"Sakura', he said.

'Hm?"

"I'm glad you're alright…", he said and hugged her.

She hugged him back.

"I missed you", he said.

"I missed you too"

And Sakura felt the best she had in her entire life, as so did Syaoran, they felt like they were going high, just like they were about to fly, but this time, it's not drugs, it's not alcohol, it's love.

-----------------------------------------------The End--------------------------------------------------

BD#1: Well, that's that, we hope you liked it, for something we finish quite fast, it wasn't too good

BD#2: we're very sorry if it was less than you expected, we tried our best

BD#1 : We hope you have enjoyed HIGH, please review, hahaha…

BD#2: When we have time, we promise to update more, but fro now, this is all we have…

BD#1: Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes and goodbye…

BD#2: See you in our next fanfics, we hope… keep on reading, we want reviews! holds sword

BD#1: you idiot, that's not the way to ask for reviews! pulls out cannon out of nowhere REVIEWS OR DIE!

BD#2: brak anyway, if we have time we'll make the longer version of this, when we have a GOOD idea glares at mon anyway, put that stupid cannon away!

BD#1: just joking, alright then, bye….

Moshii06


End file.
